Boredome
by THIboxNK
Summary: What happens when Dark gets bored? You get an embarassed Daisuke, a pissed off Krad, and an extremely satisfied Satoshi. shonen ai, SatoDai. oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel- one would probably know this from the fact I'm writing a fanfic alone, but for all of those who didn't know, I don't won D N Angel. (turns towards lawyers) There, now you can't sue me!_

**BOREDOME**

_Daisuke, I'm BORED._ Dark whined. Yes, Dark- the legendary phantom thief- can whine; in fact it is one of his many talents (along with burping the alphabet and tap dancing). He is so good, he could make it to the Olympics! … If there was a category for whining- which there should be!

_Dark, shut up. I'm trying to concentrate…_ Daisuke mumbled, writing furiously onto the blank notebook page in front of him.

Dark snickered. _Concentrating on what- writing in your diary about your unrequited love for the creepy bastard?_

Blushing furiously, Daisuke shook his head violently, as if trying to shake Dark out of his head. _Oh- shut up, Dark!_

_But, Dai-chan, I'm bored! I have nothing to do besides pester you!_

_Well, find something else!_

Sighing, Dark settled comfortably into the back of Daisuke's mind. _What am I gonna do now? I can't bother Daisuke- he might tell Emiko, and then who KNOWS what she'll do to my next outfit._ Dark shuddered at the thought. _So what am I--?_

Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck Dark- you could almost see the light bulb turn on above his head. An evil grin spread across Dark's face. _Sorry about this, Dai-chan!_

_Wha--?_ Daisuke never even had time to finish his sentence before Dark swiftly took over his body, and called out, "Come 'ere, Wiz!"

"Kyuu!" Shouted the… furry bunny-thing… joyfully, bounding over to its master. "Kyuu?"

Dark's grin grew wider. "Oh, don't worry, Wiz. You'll know soon. Come on- the quicker we do this the better!" And with that, Dark jumped out of Daisuke's second story window, Wiz transforming into his wings just seconds before he collided with the ground.

……………………………………………

A knock on his door startled Satoshi out of his reverie (more like his, erm, _conversation_ with Krad), and he glared at the door, willing the person there to just leave. Sadly, said person did not realize the Satoshi Hiwatari was in a very bad mood, and persisted in ringing the doorbell.

Groaning mentally, Satoshi got up out of his comfy Lazy Boy recliner and headed towards the menace who had interrupted his silence (well sort of- Krad does talk kinda loud…).

_Satoshi-sama, do you want me to kill the fool?_ Krad's annoying voice sounded in Satoshi's mind. Satoshi ignored him.

Opening the door, Satoshi was shocked to see Daisuke standing in front of him. His face, though, didn't show it. "Niwa-kun," Satoshi said, "what are you doing here?"

Daisuke grinned. "That's not a very polite way to say hello, Hiwatari-kun. I just came by to see how you were doing." Stepping inside, Daisuke looked around Satoshi's apartment. "Nice," he commented absently, "but plane."

Furrowing his eyebrows at Daisuke's strange behavior, Satoshi decided to ignore it for a moment. "Would you like some tea, Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke nodded, smiling pleasantly. "That would be nice, Hiwatari-kun." He sat down on the couch in Satoshi's small living room, and stared at the blank TV screen.

Shrugging off his unease, Satoshi headed into the kitchen to prepare some tea. Once the water was boiling, he picked up the kettle and poured the water into two empty mugs, picking up some teabags and heading into the living room.

He handed a mug and teabag to Daisuke, who smiled at him again. Satoshi just stared at him.

Daisuke took a sip of his tea, and paused for a moment, before looking a Satoshi. "Tea is so hot…" Satoshi looked at him in confusion, wondering why Daisuke had said something so random, before Daisuke continued. "It's the opposite of you, Satoshi."

Satoshi almost blushed at hearing Daisuke use his first name. He hadn't believed Daisuke thought they were so close. "You always act so cold…

"Maybe…" Daisuke's smile was something his had never seen before on his innocent face, it was almost… lustful. "I should warm you up." Satoshi didn't even hear Krad's shouts as Daisuke pressed his lips to his, in a sweat soft kiss.

……………………………………………

_And here's where I leave you, Dai-chan._

Daisuke awoke to feeling something soft and warm on his lips. After a moment, he pulled away slowly, and was shocked by what he saw. "H-hiwatari-kun?" He asked in confusion. "W-where am I-I?"

"You mean you don't-?" Satoshi cut himself off as it dawned on him what had happened. "I'm going to _kill_ Dark!" Suddenly Satoshi wheeled around on Daisuke. "I'm so sorry Niwa-kun, but Dark-"

Daisuke cut Satoshi off with another kiss, before pulling away and looking hopefully at Satoshi, who was staring at Daisuke as if he had two heads.

Daisuke's head fell, and he stared at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry, Hiwatari-kun, I was being presumptuous, I shouldn't have assumed that since you let Dark, you would let me…" he trailed off as a few tears fell from his eyes. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Daisuke," Satoshi said, smiling. Daisuke blushed furiously.

_Oh my God… he's smiling at me!_

_Yeah, Daisuke, he's smiling at you. Now let me go back to sleep so you don't transform!_

Daisuke didn't even really hear Dark, because right when he started talking, Satoshi pressed his lips to Daisuke's, and for a moment, he thought the world would simply fade away.

Satoshi pulled away reluctantly, and was pleasantly surprised to see that Daisuke had a goofy looking grin on his face. "Daisuki, Daisuke."

Daisuke was blushing again when he said, "Aishetaru, Satoshi." Now it was Satoshi's turn to grin, and he enveloped Daisuke in a hug. "I guess I won't have to kill Dark after all."

……………………………………………

……………………………………………

A/N: Okay, there's my first D N Angel fanfic ever. I know it isn't that good, but I really wanted to write a Daisuke/Satoshi! So please don't kill me. I'm okay with constructive criticism (as long as it isn't longer than the story… that isn't 'constructive criticism' that's 'rewriting the story').

So please, read and review!


End file.
